Rebellion
by Lady K'Lyssia
Summary: Julien is asked to help a Section 31 Operative, who was branded a traitor during the Dominion War, make the cross-over to the Mirror Universe where the Dominion won the war against the Alliance and refugees are now fleeing to 'his' universe.


* * *

Author's Notes: This story was originally written for the Star Trek: Strange New Worlds Contest held by Pocket Books.  
I only submitted this one twice. It came back with a note that it received a second read the first year and no special notes the second year.

* * *

.

**_REBELLION_**

.

.

Colonel Kira paced in front of the doors to her office. "How many does that make now?" she asked.

"By my count, eleven," Lieutenant Nog said, looking at the padd he was holding.

"Get me a secure channel to Starfleet Intelligence," the Bajoran woman snapped, turning toward her office.

"Aye, Sir," Nog said as the doors closed.

Kira sat at the large desk and rubbed her temples as she waited for the communications channel to be established. She glanced at the baseball that sat on the desk and once again wished Captain Sisko was still with them. She had consulted the Orb of the Emissary after the first group of refugees had shown up on Deep Space Nine's doorstep. However, the Prophets had chosen to remain silent.

"Colonel, you have a secure channel. Commander Alexandre McCue is on the comm." Nog's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Commander," Kira said with a sharp nod as a gentleman's face appeared on the screen. Commander McCue was an older man with graying hair and a slender face. His eyes grabbed and held her attention as she studied the image. Eyes that were solid black, like a Betazed, but hard and emotionless--something she would never have attributed to that race.

"How may I help you, Colonel?" McCue asked.

"I have a bit of a situation developing here."

"Over the past week, you've been receiving ships carrying refugees, claiming to be fleeing the Dominion." McCue leaned forward slightly. Despite the slight grin on his lips, his eyes remained expressionless.

"That's correct." She knew better than to ask how he already knew what was going on.

"We've had no indications of problems in the Gamma Quadrant. Have they given you any other information?" McCue leaned back in his chair, his brow creasing as he stared at her.

Kira swallowed softly and squared her shoulders as she met that intense gaze. "Commander, these refugees are from the _alternate_ universe. Apparently, on that side, the wormhole has finally been discovered by the Dominion, and they won their war against the Alliance," Kira said.

"Which means we could end up facing another invasion by _that_ Dominion as well as having to deal with increasing numbers of refugees. Many of whom have counterparts already living in our universe. Thank you for the information. I will get someone on this immediately. In the mean time, please take care of the refugees as best you can. I'll route some extra supply ships your way." McCue paused for a moment, closed his eyes and tilted his head up.

"I will keep you apprised of any changes to the situation."

"Thank you, Colonel. McCue out."

The screen went blank and Kira leaned back in her chair for a moment. The idea Dominion forces from the mirror universe might make the crossover and re-start the war between the Federation and the Dominion was frightening. The fact they would probably join with what was left of the Dominion forces in this universe was a nightmare no one would want to face. She had faith in Odo and knew he wouldn't be willing to allow the Founders to join with their counterparts. However, she didn't know if he would be able to prevent it from happening.

#

"Lights." Doctor Bashir rubbed at his eyes as the lights in his quarters came on and the door chime rang again. "I'm coming." He stumbled to the door and slapped the lock.

"Good evening, Doctor. I apologize for the lateness of the hour, but it is vital I speak to you."

Bashir stared at the two men who pushed their way into his quarters and locked the door behind them. One wore a standard Starfleet uniform in command red and the other wore a black uniform in a style he had seen only one other man wearing. "Sloan?"

"Yes and no, Doctor," Sloan said. "Perhaps you had better let Commander McCue explain."

"Alexandre McCue," the man in the uniform said extending his hand, "Starfleet Intelligence."

Bashir took the hand and shook it as he studied the man in front of him. McCue was about an inch shorter than he was and a little overweight. However, the man carried himself with a confidence that surpassed the arrogance of most Romulans. "What can I do for you, Commander?"

"Do you remember a Section Thirty-One agent named Selaynia?"

Bashir glanced from McCue to Sloan and back. "I remember her. She's the one that set herself up as a traitor in order to infiltrate the Dominion leadership on Cardassia."

"Very good, Doctor. You do remember," McCue said.

"Unfortunately, the evidence that could have cleared her name died when the Sloan from our universe died, so she remains on Cardassia. I have to bring her in. In the meantime, I would like you to provide a place for this Sloan to stay until I get back."

"Our universe," Bashir said. "This Sloan." He paused for a moment. "You're from the alternate universe."

"I am. I was an agent for Alliance Intelligence."

"Doctor, it is imperative that Mister Sloan be allowed to remain here, until I can pick up Selaynia and return. They will be returning to the alternate universe to deal with several problems there."

"I assume you will be working to clear Selaynia of the allegations of being a traitor," Bashir asked.

"That, Doctor, is none of your concern. Will you let Mister Sloan stay here or not?"

Bashir walked away from the two men and picked up a small box from a shelf. "Only if you agree to clear her name."

"Doctor, I told you that the only evidence of the truth was lost when Sloan was killed."

Bashir opened the box and carefully removed a small data crystal. "Actually, it wasn't. I had a copy made as I was viewing the message from Sloan. I also transferred copies of the various communications I relayed to Intelligence from Selaynia."

"With that I can probably get her cleared." McCue held his hand out for the crystal.

"After you get back from Cardassia; I want her to know that it exists."

"Agreed. I will be back in a few days." McCue pressed his communicator and vanished in the sparkle of a transporter beam.

"I have a spare bedroom in here," Bashir said gesturing to one of the side rooms. "You can sleep there."

#

As she walked down the dusty street, Selaynia was aware of the person following her. He had been with her for over thirty minutes now and it was bothering her. She reached up and pulled the gray hood further down to hide her face and her distinctive silver hair. She then gave a short, soft whistle. Several yards in front of her, Shadowmist flicked his ears back toward her and waved his tail.

_:Not much I can tell you, there is a shield of some kind blocking me,_ he sent. _:He's pretty intent on you and I don't believe he's aware of me. I'll duck into the next alley and come in behind you and your shadow. You step into the one after that and we can confront him._

Selaynia carefully checked her daggers in their wrist sheaths as the Canthralian Wolf disappeared into the darkness of the alley. Crossing her arms in front of her and covering her hands with the flowing sleeves of the tunic she was wearing, Selaynia took a firm grip on the weapons as she quickly turned off the main street. Halfway down the alley, she turned to face the person following her. She drew both daggers and assumed a guard position as she watched Shadowmist come in silently behind her shadow.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Selaynia asked.

"My name is McCue."

"McCue?" She paused and cocked her head to the side as she watched the man in front of her. "Alexandre McCue?" Selaynia studied the small man standing before her. He was wearing a hooded cloak similar to hers and all she could see were his black eyes. Cold eyes, eyes that could chill even the hardest hearted agent. McCue was a man even Sloan hadn't wanted to cross. "If you are Alexandre McCue what was my code name during Destiny?"

"Silver Shadow," he said.

Selaynia nodded and lowered her daggers slightly, but maintained a careful watch on McCue.

"You know you're still wanted by Starfleet Intelligence."

Selaynia brought her daggers back up and took a half step back. She watched Shadowmist gather himself as he watched McCue closely. "You're here to take me back."

"Not exactly. Instead of taking you back to the Federation and trying to explain the truth, at this time, I have another assignment for you. While you're working on it, I will be working to get you cleared."

"What is it?" Selaynia didn't lower her guard as she continued to watch McCue.

"I can't give you any details at this time. I need you to accompany me to a meeting with another party. There are unique aspects to this assignment that really should not be explained here." McCue sneezed several times before continuing. "You should also be aware that if you accept this assignment, there is a chance you will not be able to return to the Federation."

Selaynia took another step back as she considered this information. She wasn't welcome on her home planet any more. She had no close friends, which wasn't unusual for an intelligence agent involved in black ops. In addition, unless hard evidence could be produced that verified the true details of her _defection_ to the Dominion; she was a wanted person by the Federation at this time. She didn't have anything to lose by accepting. "And, that is different than now; how?" She forced a slight laugh.

"Because that could be the case even if I manage to clear up the matter of your defection and get you officially reinstated." McCue crossed his arms across his chest and watched her closely.

"While I trust you; at least as far as I would trust any other operative, I want a little more information before I commit."

McCue took a deep breath then nodded. "You've heard of the crossover Captain James T. Kirk and members of his crew were involved in, in Twenty-Two Sixty-Five." McCue again sneezed several times.

"It's something most of us are aware of. As are the various crossovers involving personnel from Deep Space Nine. Why?"

"They're starting to occur again, and more frequently. It would appear that in that universe, the Dominion won their war. And, now information on how to perform the crossover is being disseminated to various groups looking to find refuge here."

"You want me to go to that universe and find a way to prevent any more crossovers."

"Not exactly. Again, no details at this time. And, would you please call Shadowmist off, or at least ask him to back away--I'm allergic to dogs." He again sneezed several times.

Selaynia grinned as she finally sheathed her daggers. The grin turned into a deep laugh as the large black, silver-tipped wolf trotted past McCue, stopped in front of him, shook himself then walked over to her. "That wasn't nice, Mist," she said as McCue again burst into a bout of sneezing.

"I reserve the right to refuse the assignment," she said when McCue was finished.

"Agreed. Let's go."

She and Shadowmist followed McCue to one of the city's transporter stations and watched as he arranged transport to one of the more outlying areas of the city. When they materialized, Selaynia smiled when she saw the small black shuttle waiting for them. It was one of the special models developed by Section Thirty-One, containing a cloaking device and phaser power that would rival most starships, except perhaps the Defiant.

#

Bashir stared as he opened the door to his quarters and the large wolf walked past him. "I see you were able to locate her. Welcome back." Bashir handed Selaynia a data crystal.

"That contains a copy of Sloan's recording as well as all the communiqués I forwarded to Starfleet Intelligence on your behalf," he said smiling at the quizzical look on the woman's face. "It also contains my affidavit regarding the events that occurred here on the station at the time of your defection."

Commander McCue held out his hand for the crystal and Bashir dropped a second one into it. "That copy is for her; here's yours."

The older man nodded politely then tossed the data crystal into the air and caught it as another man stepped out of the other room. "I would like you to meet your guide to the other universe," McCue said after pocketing the crystal.

Selaynia looked up. "Sloan," she said softly. "I thought you were dead."

"Our Sloan is. This one is from the other universe."

"A pleasure to meet you," Sloan said extending his hand. "I see why you wanted to explain here," Selaynia said ignoring the offered hand. "Having a person from that universe here makes whatever you are going to tell us that much more believable." She paused for a moment. "Okay, McCue what's going on?" she finally asked.

"Several things. Mister Sloan is a former operative for Alliance Intelligence and he is here to enlist Starfleet's help in aiding a growing rebellion. As I already mentioned, that Dominion won their war against the Alliance. The scattered remnants of the Alliance, the Terran Rebels and other independent systems are starting to band together to fight back."

"Right now, one of our biggest problems is the Canthralians," Sloan said interrupting McCue.

"Canthralians? If they are anything like those in this universe, they don't get involved in anything outside their own clans and packs," Selaynia said frowning.

"It's not the humanoid inhabitants, it's the wolves. The Vorta have been taking the wolves away from the planet and bonding with them and using their telepathic gifts against us. We want you to help us get on the planet so we can stop them. Even with what's going on, on Canthrales we can't get them to get involved."

Selaynia glanced at Shadowmist, who bobbed his head in agreement. She then glanced at McCue and nodded.

"Selaynia, are you sure about this?" Bashir stared at the woman for several minutes.

"Not entirely, but I do trust Commander McCue. And, Shadowmist vouches for Sloan's story."

"In that case, I'm coming with you."

"That is _not_ a good idea, Doctor," McCue said with a frown.

"But, there is another idea that may be. The aliens who built the wormhole are creatures that live outside time, and possible outside the framework of our universe. If they exist in that universe, I may be able to make contact with them and find a way to prevent the Dominion from using the wormhole any more. After all Captain Sisko convinced them to destroy part of the Jem'Hadar fleet here."

McCue looked at Sloan, who nodded. "That might be a good idea." He glanced at the small padd he was holding. "We need to leave; now." He pressed his communicator and the four of them found themselves onboard the shuttle.

#

"Tell us a bit about what's going on, on your side," Bashir said, as they took off.

"We're starting to gather various groups together at what was once an outpost of the Terran Empire in the Kelis System. It was originally a monitoring station overseeing the mining in that system. That's where we'll be heading. Stand-by for the crossover."

The shuttle rocked violently for several seconds, before the flight smoothed back out. Outside the shuttle, the scene had changed. The station they knew as Deep Space Nine was once again in orbit of the planet Bajor, and appeared to be nothing more than a lifeless ruin. There was a picket line of Jem'Hadar ships in the area of the wormhole and the visible landscape of the planet Bajor now held several large craters.

Bashir turned to look at Selaynia as he heard her catch her breath. The woman was staring at the lifeless station and the beetle shaped ships of the Jem'Hadar.

"Laying in a course for the Badlands," Sloan said, as the small shuttle jumped to warp.

"Are you okay?" Bashir placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It seemed like a bad joke when I heard what McCue told us about the Dominion winning. To think if we hadn't gotten lucky as often as we did, this could have been our universe. I think the bad joke has turned into a nightmare."

"If you think this is bad, Cardassia is in worse shape. They, along with the Klingons, were the military branch of the Alliance. The Dominion took Cardassia Prime and Kronos out with their first waves of attack."

They skirted the edge of the plasma storms as the shuttle entered a system made up primarily of planetary debris. Sloan guided the shuttle through the rubble to the ring of asteroids surrounding the gas giant Maran.

Bashir watched as they dodged the asteroids and other debris on their approach to one of the moons orbiting the gas giant. The shuttle glided smoothly through the canyons of the moon and the station slowly came into view. Three main sections made up the base. The first tower had a mushroom shape to it that reminded him of a Federation Starbase. Another tower stood approximately a quarter kilometer away, surrounded by numerous ships; many of which appeared to be wrecks. Another section sat over a kilometer away in a lined pit. He smiled at the upside down appearance of the third tower and wondered how much of that section was to be found under the surface.

"This is it?" Bashir looked from the windows to Sloan and back.

"This is only the exterior portion of Phoenix Freeport. The first tower houses Operations, Command and Control as well as the docking bays. The second tower houses crew and guest quarters as well as the commercial areas of the station. Those ships you see around it are being salvaged for equipment and materials. That tower also houses the entrances to the caverns and tunnels. The third tower houses the engineering section as well as the main reactor." There was no emotion in Sloan's voice as he spoke.

"This wasn't built here," Bashir said.

"You're correct, Doctor. Phoenix Freeport was originally an outpost of the Terran Empire. When the Alliance finally defeated the Empire, the last commander of the outpost crashed it into this moon. With the arrival of the Dominion, Commodore Mallory decided this would be a good location to fight back from."

"Commodore Mallory?" Selaynia's head snapped up and she stared at Sloan. "There was a Commodore Mallory who went missing on our side approximately three months ago."

"The same. He completed the crossover in order to help the rebels in their fight against the Alliance."

"Never thought he would be the type to throw the Prime Directive out the door like that," Selaynia said.

Sloan only looked at her and frowned.

"Welcome to Phoenix Freeport," he said as they landed.

#

The three of them followed Sloan in silence as he led them from the landing docks through the corridors of the first tower. "I know. However, the state of this place disconcerts me," Selaynia said softly.

"Excuse me," Bashir said.

"Sorry. Shadowmist was just telling me that he senses nothing wrong here."

The tower was less impressive from within than first glance suggested. They passed numerous engineering teams. All dressed in a medley of uniforms and clothes. The races were mixing freely here, including Terrans and members of the Alliance. Ferengi market stalls filled any open area they could find, despite what Sloan had said about the commercial space being in the second tower.

Rough patches and part of what might have been a Ferengi Marauder hull helped seal a breach in the wall of the tower. This was a joint effort; obviously, it had to be. For a brief moment, Bashir wondered if having a common enemy in the Dominion would be enough to bring the Terrans from this universe and their oppressors in the Alliance together in a Federation similar to his universe. Of course, considering the violent history of both sides it was possible nothing would ever bring them together.

"Wait here," Sloan said leaving them in a small waiting room. "The Commodore will be with you in a few minutes." He left through a second door.

Selaynia stood at a window and frowned. "What's wrong?" Bashir asked.

"I can't shake this feeling of uneasiness," she said turning her attention to Shadowmist who was sitting in a corner, nose in the air, ears pricked forward as if he was searching for something.

_:There is something wrong. I can sense nothing beyond this room._ Bashir heard the wolf's voice in his mind.

"What? You should still be able to sense Sloan, he only entered the other room a moment ago," Selaynia said looking from the wolf to Bashir and back.

_:Danger!_ Shadowmist's voice echoed in Bashir's mind and the door to the hallway burst open followed by several Jem'Hadar soldiers entering the room.

Selaynia drew both of her wrist daggers and threw them at the two closest Jem'Hadar. Bashir dove for cover as the Jem'Hadar fired their weapons. He glanced at Selaynia and saw she had drawn her own phaser and positioned herself to block the door to the office presumably belonging to Commodore Mallory.

A female Vorta stepped through the door behind the Jem'Hadar. "Always the actress, aren't we," she said. "The Founders send their thanks to you for providing them with the means to resume their war with your Federation."

The three remaining Jem'Hadar fanned out and positioned themselves to protect the Vorta.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Selaynia said watching the Jem'Hadar.

"Really. You are quite the actress. Weyoun said you were good. That's why he wanted you to meet up with McCue and agree to come on this mission. He knew you would be able to lead us through the crossover and then here. The information we gained from following your vessel will allow us to complete our own crossover whenever we desire. Now, stand away from that door."

Selaynia glared at the Vorta.

Bashir glanced from Selaynia to Shadowmist who had stepped out of the shadows. The wolf sneezed slightly and his partner's attention turned to him. The wolf reached out with his paw and swept it through one of the Jem'Hadar lying on the floor.

_An illusion of some kind,_ Bashir thought.

"Enough!" Selaynia turned her back on the Vorta and yelled at the door. "This has all the earmarks of a telepathic game and I don't want to play."

A sharp stabbing pain hit Bashir just before the Vorta and Jam'Hadar vanished.

"I was warned you would see through my little game quickly. I wasn't disappointed."

Bashir looked up to see a gentleman stepping through the office door. Gentleman was the best description he could think of. He was tall and stately with an aristocratic air about him. His dark black hair was neatly trimmed and his green eyes were bright but cautious as they studied the three of them.

"Commodore Mallory?" Selaynia asked. "I guess I should take your suspicions as a compliment to my acting skills. My _defection_ was that convincing, I take it?"  
"It was. Despite the information McCue gave me on you, I had to be sure. I'm glad you understand."

"You've been in contact with the McCue from our side?" Bashir said as he stood up and approached the Commodore.  
"Quite a bit. In fact, Section Thirty-One and Starfleet Command planned my coming here, almost as well as they planned your defection to Cardassia. It seems someone started thinking about the risk of someone from this universe crossing over into ours and aiding the Dominion. I was sent here to monitor the situation."

"Fine. If you're convinced, I would appreciate being shown to quarters. It's going to take me a few hours to get rid of the headache your telepath gave me. And, by the way, where is the person who gave it to me."

Mallory gestured behind him and a man stepped out of the room accompanied by a small silver wolf.

"You're Canthralian?" Bashir glanced from Selaynia to the newcomer and back.

"I am known as Jaharel, my partner is Smokeshadow. We were members of the Grey Shadows Clan."

The wolf trotted over and sniffed each of their hands then moved to touch noses with Shadowmist.

"Grey Shadows?" Selaynia said with a slight frown. "That was my clan as well, although in a different universe." She caught her breath for a moment.

Jaharel smiled and nodded before she could ask. "Yes, you did have a counterpart in this universe. However, here, members of the Dominion killed you when you tried to stop them from taking the wolves from Canthrales."

"It is amazing the similarities that exist even among the differences between our worlds. I joined Starfleet after working to prevent raiders from taking wolf pups from Canthralas in my universe."

"Jaharel, if you would, please escort Selaynia, her partner and Doctor Bashir to quarters in habitat section five-alpha," Mallory said interrupting. "Ensure they have adjoining rooms."

Mallory stepped forward and held out his hand to Selaynia, who sheathed her daggers before taking it. "I'm sure you need to get some rest. The computer system will give you any information you need on this universe and the situation we are facing."

Jaharel nodded and motioned toward the door. Shadowmist and Smokeshadow trotted out the door side by side, their noses together.

#

Bashir was standing in the corridor as Selaynia exited her room the next morning.

"Shadowmist woke me to tell me you had visitors this morning," Bashir said. "I guess, they weren't intending to invite me along on this little expedition," he said frowning slightly.

"Yes, Jaharel and his partner came by a few minutes ago. As far as going to Canthralas, I agree you shouldn't go along. It will be hard enough with me and Shadow. Perhaps you should stay here and gather as much intelligence as you can to take back to our side. Maybe you can arrange that audience with the entities that reside in the wormhole, if they do exist here; that is, like you suggested."

Bashir walked slowly as he and Selaynia followed Shadowmist through the twisting, cluttered and crowded corridors. He had been on Deep Space Nine and a few other stations throughout the Federation, its allies, even a few of its enemies and had never seen this many people being squeezed into this small of an area before. Here in the habitat area, away from the quarters for important guests and the administration, people were sleeping on the floor in tattered blankets or anything else they could put together. He wondered why he hadn't noticed any of this before then remembered the power of Smokeshadow's telepathic projections. Perhaps the wolf had been told to mask the images, or perhaps he had just been too tired to see anything. He could honestly say he didn't remember the walk taking this long last night or even the horrid yellow color that covered the walls.

#

"Good morning, Doctor, Commander," Mallory said as they entered his office.

"And to you, Sir," Bashir said with a polite nod. He frowned as Selaynia seemed to ignore the Commodore and dropped into one of the chairs.

Mallory only raised an eyebrow at the implied insult and took a seat behind his desk. "First, let me say thank you for coming." He looked at Selaynia, who only nodded once. "As you know, the telepathic powers of the Canthralian Wolves are normally very strong. Reference yesterday's demonstration; and Jaharel tells me that Smokeshadow isn't considered that strong. Combined with the telepathic abilities of the Vorta, they are very dangerous."

"I understand that. However, do you understand what's involved in what you are asking the four of us to do?"

Bashir frowned at the pain he heard in her soft voice. The operative wasn't looking at Mallory though; her gaze seemed focused on the starfield visible in the viewscreen behind his desk.

"I understand it may be difficult . . ."

"Difficult?" Selaynia interrupted the Commodore. "Difficult. If your Canthralas is anything like mine, it will be damn near impossible. In my universe, I tried to get the clans and packs involved to stop a group that was taking pups from our world. Because of my actions and my involvement with the outsiders that helped me, I was exiled from my home. Humans have a phrase, _Lone Wolf_, which is used to describe someone that acts on his own, outside the normal constraints of society. Canthralas is a planet of _Lone Wolf's_, at least as far as outsiders are concerned. Within the family units, they are fiercely protective, but I doubt the Vorta have taken bonded wolves from any of the clans. A previously bonded wolf will die before the bond with their partner is broken. If they want to develop the strong telepathic talents, they will be taking the pups and bonding with them.

"It is doubtful the clans will unite to protect each other and that is the only way they will be able to protect the unbonded ones."

"But surely they realize the wolves are one of your greatest resources," Mallory said.

Bashir felt a cold shiver go through him as Shadowmist growled.

Selaynia's head snapped up and she glared at the Commodore. "They are not a resource. They are sentient beings as intelligent as you or I. And, they are our partners; not something to be exploited!"

"Yet, the Canthralians are allowing them to be exploited." Mallory's voice was soft and Bashir thought he caught the hint of a smile at the corners of his eyes. This was the reaction the Commodore had been hoping for. "As I understand it, there are packs of unbonded wolves living in various areas, perhaps it is to them you should appeal for help in fighting the Vorta that steal their children."

Selaynia smiled and nodded. "You do understand; better than I would have suspected. That is probably the best way to proceed."

"I was one of those that helped stop those stealing the pups in our universe. I did learn a thing or two about the Canthralians at that time." Mallory stood up and held out his hand.

This time the Canthralian woman stood and grasped the offered hand. "I would have to agree. Whenever Jaharel is ready to leave so are we."

"I asked him and Smokeshadow to wait at the docking bay." He reached down and pressed a small button on the desk and a few seconds later Sloan entered the room. "Mister Sloan, please escort Selaynia and her partner to the docking bay. Jaharel should already be there getting the shuttle ready."

"Yes, Sir. If you'll follow me." He turned and left the room.

"Good luck," Bashir said.

"And to you as well, Doctor. May the Prophets guide you."

"The Prophets?" Mallory said after the door closed. "I don't remember anything about Prophets in Canthralian mythos."

"The Prophets are Bajoran. In our universe, they are a group of aliens that created and reside in the wormhole. We're hoping they have counterparts in this universe and that they might be persuaded to prevent any more Dominion forces from passing through the wormhole."

"An intriguing idea, Doctor. And, just how do you propose to go about contacting these _Prophets_?"

"I was hoping to take a shuttle and enter the wormhole. I was also wondering if you had ever seen any of the Orbs on this side?"

"Orbs?"

"The Orbs of the Prophets. They're devices the aliens in our universe used to try and contact other intelligent life. They were found by the Bajorans and are considered religious artifacts." He passed the small padd he brought with him to the Commodore. "That is a picture of one of the orbs."

"I'll check with some of the Bajorans here and see if any of them might have any information for you. For now, I recommend you give it a few days before attempting to contact these _Prophets_. We have been monitoring Dominion communications and they are going to be sending several ships through the wormhole today and tomorrow. It would be safer for you to try this without having to dodge the Jem'Hadar as well.

"In the meantime feel free to explore Phoenix Freeport and perhaps you will learn what you need to about these orbs."

"Thank you, Sir." Bashir stood then turned and left the room.

_Explore Phoenix Freeport, the man said,_ Bashir thought as he walked through the corridors. He passed several repair crews working to reinforce the station's structure or patch breaches in the hull.

After almost an hour of wandering, he made his way to the commercial zone. Makeshift shops lined the area, as the merchants called out their wares. He paused at a booth selling what appeared to be Jum-Jar sticks then realized he had no idea of the exchange system here. He started to walk away when the Bajoran woman caught his sleeve.

"You are one of those from the other universe?"

Bashir paused and she reached up and grasped the lobe of his right ear. There was something familiar about the short woman standing there pinching his ear.

"Your pagh is very strong, Doctor." Her voice seemed stronger as she spoke and Bashir felt his eyes widen a bit. "You would walk the path of the Prophets, but you are not the Emissary," she said.

"Opaka?" Bashir continued to stare at the woman.

She smiled, nodded and released his ear. "Only a handful of my people remember the ancient texts of the Prophets, but I am one of them. Come with me." She turned and stepped behind a heavy drapery.

Bashir followed.

Pushing the curtain aside, the Doctor found himself in a small but tidy room, which appeared to be where the woman lived. She moved confidently to a chest that sat beside the bed and lifted the lid. A green radiance filled the room and Bashir felt himself falling.

#

"Hello Julian," a familiar voice said in the white void where he found himself.

"Captain?" Bashir whispered despite the excitement he was feeling.

"Opaka protects this universe's version of the Orb of the Emissary. It is the last remaining Orb, the rest having been destroyed by either the Terran Empire or the Alliance decades ago."

Bashir smiled as Captain Benjamin Sisko came walking up to him. He was dressed in the baseball uniform they had worn during their game against the Vulcans. In his right hand was a baseball.

"Surprised to see me," Sisko said.

"Yes and no, Captain. I was hoping to contact the Prophets and see if they would help stop the Dominion in this universe, but I wasn't expecting to talk to the Emissary."

"I said it was the Orb of the Emissary that Opaka was protecting."

"That you did. As one of the Prophets, you must be aware of what's going on. Can you help?"

"Yes, I am aware and not at this time."

"Why not? Sir, these people are being enslaved and killed by the Jem'Hadar. Something you fought against in our universe. Why can't you help them like you did on our side?"

Sisko's image wavered and he now stood in front of Bashir in his dress uniform. "Doctor, there is more at stake in this universe than simply stopping the Dominion." Next to him, a Vulcan appeared; also in a Starfleet uniform. More races appeared; most in uniform's reminiscent of Starfleet, some in civilian dress. The thing Bashir noticed immediately was that they were standing together. "We have not reached the critical point yet, but it will come. When it does; then we will be here."

"Are you saying the Prophets will take a more active role in this universe than they do in ours?"

Sisko only smiled; then he and those behind him vanished. Bashir blinked as the landscape brightened and he found himself back in Opaka's room, the Orb resting quietly in its case.

"The Emissary has spoken to you," Opaka said quietly.

"He has. I thank you for providing the means for him to do so." Bashir turned to leave then paused and turned back to face the woman he had known as the Kai, the spiritual leader of Bajor. "May the Prophets guide you," he said formally then left.

#

Selaynia looked out over the area. Something was happening that had not happened since the ancient days; the wolves had come to her call. The older unbonded ones had a tendency to avoid the humanoid inhabitants of Canthralas, but her call had been answered when she had reached out through Shadowmist and Smokeshadow. Now they sat there, reading her thoughts and memories as she tried to convince them to help her in fighting the Dominion agents who had been stealing their pups. She gasped as she was released from the telepathic probing and she felt Jaharel tense next to her; they had moved their focus from her to him.

Several minutes later, she felt him relax as a large white male left the gathered packs and approached them slowly. Selaynia held out the back of her hand for the elder wolf to sniff and Jaharel did the same.

_:The images you have shown us are very distressing and confusing. Much seems to have happened to us, but not us. We know about the Vorta and their raids for our children, but we do not recognize all of what you have shown us._

"Greycloud, I understand your confusion. I come from a parallel universe that mirrors this one in many ways, including the war we fought against the Dominion; the same as the various races are doing here. In my universe though, the Dominion never came to Canthralas. However, many years prior, human raiders did visit to steal the pups to sell as pets. I was exiled for helping the outsiders who came to stop those stealing the young ones. I can show you the devastation the Dominion caused in my universe and Jaharel can show you what they are doing here. By using the powers of the young ones, they will be able to enslave or destroy this universe far beyond anything they may have achieved in mine. We ask your help in stopping this from happening.

_:I understand. But, what you ask is something we have not done in many ages._

"Yet, all of you came to my call; something else that has not happened in many ages. If you work together you can stop those that are taking the young ones and protect your world from these destroyers."

_:The packs will consider your words and the images we have seen._

"We thank you for your consideration," Jaharel said standing and bowing slightly.

Selaynia nodded her head respectfully to the elder wolf who then tuned and loped back to those waiting.

"At least we have gotten them to think about the problem," Jaharel said. "Now, we wait."

#

"Doctor," Commodore Mallory's voice came over the intercom.

Bashir sat up and rain his hand through his hair before answering. "Yes, Commodore."

"We have received a message from Jaharel and Selaynia. I thought you would be interested in hearing it, before you left for the wormhole."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be right there."

#

Bashir listened carefully to the message from Selaynia as she related the events of her meeting with the wolves and their agreement to help stop the taking of the pups from Canthralas. "I'm hoping that once we get the packs working together on this goal, we will eventually be able to convince them and the others to help us in our fight against the Dominion," she said. "Julien, let McCue know it may be some time before I attempt to return to our universe when you get back. By the way, thanks for trying to help clear up that other matter and good luck with the Prophets." The screen went blank.

"Your shuttle is ready and the engines have had the buffers you requested installed on them. Good luck, Doctor." Mallory stood up and held out his hand.

"Thank you, Sir."

#

Bashir took a deep breath as he entered the swirling colors of the Bajoran wormhole. Almost immediately, the shuttle vanished to be replaced by a baseball field. He was a little surprised by all the references to baseball. In talking to Sisko and the others that been visited by the Prophets in the wormhole the scenes seemed to be created based on their own memories and recollections.

"It's because you're interacting with me, Doctor and not the others. I've chosen environments that fit both of us. However, would you be more comfortable here?" The scene changed to the command office on Deep Space Nine, Captain Sisko was seated behind the desk, his baseball in his hand.

"It is more familiar. Have you made a decision regarding our earlier discussion?" Bashir took a seat in front of the desk.

"Nothing has changed regarding our position. However, there is something we can do to help your universe. We can prevent any more crossovers from occurring. Those that belong on your side will eventually be able to return, but not right away. And, they will have to go through the wormhole to complete the transition."

"It is a start." Bashir stood and held out his hand. "It has been good to see you again, Captain. Are there any messages you would like me to relay to the others?"

"No, Doctor. I can relay them myself. I'm still keeping an eye on Bajor and the station. Only now, I have at least two of each to take care of."

Bashir found himself surrounded by a green glow. When it faded, he was standing on the transporter pad in the Operations Center of Deep Space Nine; Kira and Nog staring at him.

"Julien?" Kira asked.

"It's a long story, Colonel. Just let me say, the refugee problem should slow down and the Emissary says he's still watching over Bajor and the station." Bashir smiled at the confused look on the Bajoran woman's face as he headed for the turbo-lift and his quarters.

* * *

I rewrote this story - taking it out of the Star Trek Universe and creating my own.  
It appears in the Anthology Space Sirens from Flying Pen Press.  
The new story 'Rebel Moon' doesn't cross into a alternate universe and focuses more on the character of Selaynia and her partner.

* * *


End file.
